Daxton Prince
Daxton Xavier Prince (born Daniel Wode) is a British wizard. He was born in London, England, on 13th December 2075 to Yasmin Wode (d. 10th March 2076), and adopted at the age of seven, by Marley Prince (d. September 2092). At the age of fourteen, when Marley acknowledged that she was too unwell to handle her troubled and out-of-control son, Daxton became a ward of Keiran Toussaint. Daxton's personal life has been turbulent and he has had an inconsistent educational experience: he attended Hogwarts until he was expelled in his fourth year, was homeschooled until the end of the term (with private tutors and other training provided by Toussaint), spent three months at Durmstrang before being withdrawn, and has since alternated between homeschooling and no schooling at all. As such, though he has genius-level intellect, Daxton is yet to complete his formal education. He was a member of Ravenclaw house (though also a Ravenclaw-Slytherin Hatstall) at Hogwarts, and a member of Soscrofa house while at Durmstrang. Personality and Key Characteristics Daxton mostly likes to keep to himself; he is autistic, very solitary and has so far never felt much of a need to make friends, and usually prefers his own company. He is currently completely non-verbal, mostly communicating in sign language and a notebook with a collection of pre-written responses. Being in crowded places makes him incredibly anxious, as does forced social interaction, anyone looking at him for too long or paying him more attention than he would like, among other things. Lacking in social skills and the knowledge of social subtleties, Daxton can be incredibly blunt, to-the-point, and overly honest with those he does manage to communicate with, which often means that most of these interactions will likely result in a negative outcome. Though for the most part his rudeness and mean attitude is unintentional, on occasion Daxton will go out of his way to be unpleasant to prevent anyone from liking or being nice to him. Because of this, he is not particularly likeable or approachable, and many prefer to give him a wide berth, much to his approval. Daxton is considered by many to be 'strange' or a 'weird kid'. As well as not speaking, he has a number of peculiar habits, such as roaming Hogwarts whilst wearing neither shoes nor socks, avoiding jackets and warm clothing - even in the winter months - and his curious fixation with other people's hair. Daxton is at his most comfortable when he is allowed to indulge in his habits, though they mainly serve to reinforce his reputation of being strange. Additionally, he is on edge at all times. He lives in a state of constant anxiety, always on the lookout any perceived threat, making him incredibly suspicious, bordering on paranoid. This makes social interaction all the more difficult, and makes it hard for Daxton to trust people, or act in a way that might make people like or trust him. He is deeply resentful of his anxiety and so does his best to conceal it by avoiding situations he knows will overload him, in order to prevent anyone noticing what he perceives to be a weakness. While Daxton is not necessarily a deliberate troublemaker, he has a penchant for getting into troublesome situations, due in part to his lack of knowledge of social norms and boundaries, lack of filter, and occasionally his temper. Though he is apathetic about most things, he has a constant underlying anger and an explosive temper, particularly when he is overwhelmed or feels threatened in some way. This can result in his lashing out in one way or another. Occasionally he will seek out conflict with someone, purely because the mood strikes him, and will not feel satisfied or calm until he has succeeded in doing so. Daxton sees little issue with doing whatever he wants; he finds most rules pointless and treats them more as guidelines, views people according to their usefulness, and uses them accordingly, but he is adamant that he does not need help from anyone. He is incredibly independent, remarkably resourceful, and prefers to operate alone in most - if not all - things. A benefit of being silent and mostly left alone is that Daxton has a lot of time to think. He watches and notices everything, and is incredibly calculating. If someone or something takes his interest, Daxton will devote a lot of thought and attention to the subject in question. He is always thinking, always considering certain lines of thought, always brainstorming ideas, but never lets anyone in on exactly what goes on inside his head. He is incredibly curious and determined to learn more each day, though usually ''not ''related the topics he is 'supposed' to be focusing on at school. Daxton also appears deceptively emotionless; despite often feeling things very strongly, he has an almost totally flat affect - which is only partly intentional - and will often be seen wearing an unreadable expression. He generally appears unusually impassive for someone his age. On rare occasion, Daxton has been known to form strong, but strange and atypical attachments to particular people. These mostly manifest - due to his otherwise general aloofness and closed-off personality - in his 'claiming' those people. He hates to share, and therefore becomes incredibly jealous and angry whenever 'his' people are more focused on others. Additionally, though Daxton does not care about being noticed by most people, he has been known to display negative attention-seeking behaviour around a select few members of staff. In day-to-day life, he becomes uncomfortable, upset, or angry - though completely outwardly despondent - if any attention he receives is of a positive nature. As a very young child, it was noted that Daxton is hyperlexic. He has always had incredibly advanced reading skills and an extensive vocabulary, though his propensity for silence means that this is rarely noticed by those who don't know him. Daxton is incredibly intelligent, and has a genius-level IQ, but will often refuse to engage in any academic activity he deems pointless or unimportant. He prefers to pursue his own interests and dismisses anything else as unworthy of his time, being very picky about what he devotes his time and effort to, and so his grades at school have always been consistently average despite having the potential to get top marks (save for the odd subject or two which has held his fascination). That being said, Daxton will always give something one chance before he decides whether or not it is worth his time, though he is highly judgemental, just as he is in every other aspect of his life. Even before Hogwarts, Daxton had a vast array of knowledge beyond the curriculum for his age group, particularly in subjects such as muggle history, literature, mythology, and science. He started teaching himself French and German (and Quenya, a result of his obsession with the Tolkien books) at age nine, and can understand and write these languages near-perfectly. In lieu of speaking, he has also been learning French and German Sign Language; however, with limited resources at Hogwarts, this has proved to be a challenge. It is often difficult for Daxton to access the materials related to his other interests, as he and his mother have very little extra money, and they just about manage to get by. He has a propensity for theft; not necessarily because of not being able to afford things, but because of the compulsion to steal. Daxton enjoys reading, is eager to learn as much as he can about all the things that interest him, and he has an extraordinary memory. He enjoys writing almost as much as he enjoys reading, and from the age of ten also expressed an interest in music. Daxton has been teaching himself guitar since age eleven, and piano since age twelve. He has been interested in art and drawing for as long as he has been able to hold a pen, and is a proficient artist. However, despite a high level of skill and intelligence in various areas, Daxton is severely lacking in social skills and etiquette, has very little knowledge or understanding of right and wrong, and his empathy level is non-existent. He tries to be careful and selective about displaying both his skills and his shortcomings, preferring his that as many facets of his personality as possible remain a mystery to those around him. Interests and Abilities Interests - music (guitar, piano), art, potions (brewing existing ones, tweaking recipes, creating new recipes), reading (fiction and non-fiction), history, arithmancy, defence against the dark arts, the dark arts, languages, occlumency, legilimency, money Abilities - guitar (self-taught, not officially graded), piano (self-taught, not officially graded), artist, languages - proficient in french and german (reading, some sign language), fluent in BSL, some unofficial non-verbal magic, thief History and Early Life Pre-Life and Early Life Daxton was born on Friday 13th December 2075 in London to a young muggle woman, Yasmin Wode (d. 10th March 2076). He was named Daniel Wode, and was the product of a one night stand between Yasmin, a university student at the time, and a young stranger, another student from a different university. After their night together, they had parted ways, not exchanging contact information. By the time Yasmin realised she was pregnant the chances of finding the father had shrunk to zero, as aside from knowing he didn't live in London at the time, the only information she had was his first name, Jake. She had no idea that he was a wizard. When Daxton was three months old, his mother died very suddenly. Her family, heartbroken and unprepared for the loss, did not feel able to care for Daxton. He was taken into care, temporarily at first, as the family felt they may be better placed to take him in further down the line, but eventually was put up for adoption. Daxton remained in care without any further contact from his birth family, and was moved between a series of placements. He was noted as being a very strange child for a multitude of reasons, some of which, it would transpire, were a result of his innate magical ability. Daxton also began reading at what most considered an impossibly young age, preferring to lose himself in books rather than deal with the world he lived in (a preference that never went away), but always spoke very little. He was diagnosed as autistic at the age of three. When he was four years old, Daxton was fostered on a long-term basis by a family who intended to look after him permanently. However, this arrangement turned out to be disastrous, culminating in a serious incident on Christmas Day of 2082, shortly after his seventh birthday. As a result, Daxton, who by this point had stopped speaking entirely, was taken to a specialist foster carer, Marley Prince, as an emergency placement. He ended up staying there for longer once it was noted how settled he had become, though from that point on he refused to discuss anything that had that led to the placement, and eventually informed anybody who pressed the matter that he had no memory of anything from before his time with Marley. Marley agreed to foster Daxton long-term, as she proved herself capable of dealing with him and his needs, and soon offered to formally adopt him. Pre-Hogwarts On the 1st August 2083, when he was seven, Daxton was officially adopted by Marley, and legally changed his name to Daxton Xavier Prince in the process. In September of the same year, the two moved into a cheap bungalow in Cornwall to be closer to Marley's parents, and to find employment for Marley now that she could no longer be a full-time paid foster carer or afford to live in an expensive city like London. Here, Daxton began attending a new primary school, which he soon settled into after getting over the initial distress from the change of relocating. In some ways, life became a lot harder for the Prince family from this point on. It was difficult for Marley to find gainful employment with hours that allowed for her to be there for Daxton, and by the summer of 2084 they had very little money, scraping by on Marley's low wages and the occasional input from her parents whenever things got especially dire. However, input from social services had completely stopped shortly after the move, and Marley was grateful for this, preferring to keep their financial problems quiet. Money issues aside, Daxton was also happy with this turn of events, because life was better than it had ever been for him and he attributed this to being left in peace. He learned sign language so he could communicate when he wanted to, and after a while Daxton felt able to start speaking more around his mother (though only her, and only on occasion, as the case remains). One recurring theme in Daxton's life has always been the strange happenings that seem to occur around him, usually when he becomes overly upset or loses his temper. This was the case throughout his life, though when Daxton was nine he started to gain some degree of control over these occurrences, and began to use them for his benefit or entertainment. Despite this, there were still many cases in which Daxton became overwhelmed at school or home, causing things to explode, smash, break, or shoot across the room. Often, this resulted in damages to the family home that they could not afford to fix, causing much of the house to fall into a state of disrepair. At school, the most unbelievable of these occurrences were often brushed off in some way or another as 'one of those strange things', thanks to muggles insisting on denying things before their very eyes, and though Daxton's mother always suspected there was definitely something particularly different about her son, the idea of suggesting it to him or anyone else seemed ill-advised. Other than this and the regular tribulations of raising a child like Daxton, the Prince family lived their lives in relative peace and quiet, until Daxton turned eleven. On 13th December 2086, Daxton's eleventh birthday, he and his mother were visited at home by a peculiar man in a bizarre red and gold suit. This man turned out to be Airey Flamsteed, a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, there to deliver Daxton's Hogwarts letter and explain about the magical community. Though Daxton was naturally very suspicious of foul play, and his mother incredibly wary, it did not take either of them much convincing to believe that Daxton was, indeed, a wizard - this was somewhat helped along by a brief display of magic from Airey Flamsteed, who used magic to fix the broken front door of the Prince home. Due to a severe lack of funds, Daxton's mother accepted a Hogwarts hardship fund to buy his school supplies, and the two travelled to London to find Diagon Alley. Though he had very little trouble in believing that what he could do was magic, Daxton was still dubious and highly suspicious of the whole affair, and only truly accepted the existence of the wizarding world once he had visited Diagon Alley. The trip was an exhausting and overwhelming one, and so Daxton's mother did most of the shopping whilst Daxton himself mostly lingered in the comparably empty streets. During this trip, he met several wizarding children, including Suri Rider, Geneva Tate, Charlotte Kettleburn (whom Daxton pushed into the fountain in the Alley, after she grabbed hold of his hand), Bentley Moore, and Katherine Moss, as well as various others when he trespassed into the private parlour in the Leaky Cauldron. Daxton's mother did not allow him to buy a wand until summer, fearing that access to such an instrument would lead to disaster in the house, when combined with the new spell books and her son's tendencies to have what she now knew to be magical outbursts. In the second trip to Diagon Alley, Daxton met encountered several other wizarding children, including Calrissian Desario, with whom he worked to steal a drink from a woman seated at a cafe in the street. With all of his most basic school supplies bought (and all but his wand purchased at least second hand), Daxton was at last ready for Hogwarts. However, having months to prepare had done very little to help, and the very concept of the upheaval of going away to boarding school (even a magic one), and having to settle in a completely new place, was enough to cause Daxton to withdraw further into himself. The stress of the imminent changes also served to make him more volatile at times, though his mother - who had already assured the school of his difficulties - reassured herself with the fact that, once at Hogwarts, he would become much more settled, and maybe even start to relax and loosen up. Hogwarts First Year (2087 - 2088) Daxton's first year at Hogwarts was eventful from the very start. After a relatively peaceful train ride - during which he met David Truebridge (who privately dubbed Daxton 'goblin boy') for the first time, conversed with him via notebook and gleaned some valuable information regarding Hogwarts and the wizarding world - he was faced with the dilemma of the first year boats. Unable to swim, and not trusting the rickety looking boats to carry four students at once across the lake, Daxton made a run for it, intending to catch up with the older students and take the alternative to school that he knew must exist. However, the Groundskeeper, Justin McLeod, quickly caught up with him, grabbed him, and carried him back to the boats. Daxton, furious at being manhandled and unwilling to let it happen again, claimed a boat for himself (as he trusted none of the others to not try and push him in), and threw a life jacket at the head of fellow first year Sabbath Gimenez who climbed in after him just before the boats started moving. As it turned out, the boats did ''not ''sink during the journey across the lake, and Daxton, along with all the other first years, made it to the castle perfectly healthy and very much alive. The Sorting Ceremony provided many more challenges for Daxton as he was immediately overwhelmed by the grand and alien environment of the Great Hall. During his own Sorting, Daxton refused to listen to what the Hat said to him, covering his ears for the entire time as a result of feeling incredibly unsettled by the voice murmuring in his ear. Daxton's Sorting was a lengthy one, and he sat wearing the Hat for well over five minutes, growing incredibly frustrated as the Hat tried to come to a decision. Convinced that the Hat was broken, Daxton uncovered his ears just in time to hear it debating between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, and as he knew that the head of Slytherin House was the school Healer (and being terrified of any sort of doctor or nurse type figure), he demanded that he not be Sorted into Slytherin. The next moment, the Hat declared Daxton a Ravenclaw. Overall his Sorting had lasted five minutes and fifty-nine seconds, making him a Hatstall. True to his nature, Daxton started off the term by making his general feelings about other people quite clear. Aside from his ongoing hatred of the Groundskeeper, he also developed a mutual dislike with Sabbath Gimenez, and made an enemy in Ravenclaw Prefect Benzi Rider, brother of Suri Rider, a fellow first year whom Daxton had met in Diagon Alley and could tolerate more than most. After the discovery of Prefects, Daxton also developed and immediate and instinctive dislike for any badged student leaders, refusing to view another student as an authority figure, and not trusting said students in the slightest. Additionally, after he had attempted to leave the Ravenclaw start of term social event early, Daxton revealed to his Head of House, Leobald Kitridge, about his general hatred for other people as a whole, which came as something as a shock to Kitridge. For Daxton, adjusting to life in a boarding school was particularly difficult due to his various issues (completely aside from the strange school rules that had been imposed that term, and the events to bolster 'school spirit', all of which Daxton ignored). One such difficulty included getting used to sleeping in a dormitory with the other first year Ravenclaw boys, and it soon transpired that this was one change he would not adjust to, finding that sleeping around anyone else made him too vulnerable and incredible uncomfortable. Instead, Daxton developed the habit of staying up all night and sleeping during the day in the empty dormitory, eventually finding other places around the castle where he could sleep instead. He also found the noise of Hogwarts very difficult to adjust to, having gone from spending most of his time at home with his mother or at a small village school, to hectic environment of Hogwarts where there was never a dull moments. After the intense noise of the Start of Term Feast, Daxton wasted no time in stealing a pair of earmuffs from the Greenhouses - almost getting caught by Professor Myers in the process - and getting Professor Baxter, the Charms teacher, to change their colour and cover up the crime. Daxton wore the earmuffs mostly around the corridors of Hogwarts and occasionally in class, making a difficult decision of sacrificing full awareness of his surroundings in favour of giving his highly sensitive hearing (which had started to cause real problems when it came to functioning on a daily basis) a break. What with the earmuffs, never speaking, his tendency to roam the school and grounds without shoes or socks, and other strange habits, Daxton soon garnered himself a reputation for being a weird kid. Despite his difficulties, Daxton soon found an appeal in Hogwarts and the opportunities it provided him, namely the many new areas in which he could build his knowledge. He found some degree of solace in the library, where there were more books and resources than he had ever had access to in his life, which led to his goal of reading his way through all the books in the library by the time he left school. Additionally, Daxton developed an interest in Defence Against the Dark Arts, thanks in part to his own budding paranoia and the allure of protecting himself from others. As he learned more about them, Daxton decided he wanted to learn Occlumency, to block anyone from potentially reading his mind and knowing his thoughts and feelings without his permission, and Legilimency, due to his frustration with not understanding other people and their motives and thoughts. He approached the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Sabel Dakest, for more information on both of these practices, as there was very little information available in the library. Dakest refused to give him any information, but instead of giving up, Daxton resolved to find the information and learn Occlumency and Legilimency without Dakest's input, shutting down and walking out of the office, effectively refusing his offer for any other kind of help. Soon after, Daxton wrote to Genny Tate, whom he had met over the summer, and persuaded her to search her father's library to find books on Occlumency and Legilimency that may have been of some use. That plan, too, fell flat, as Genny Tate was discovered by here father and subsequently grounded, and Daxton resolved to use other means, turning his attention instead to plans of getting into the Restricted Section of the library. Lessons posed a significant, but expected, problem for Daxton, when it came to the practical application of magic. Being non-verbal meant that Daxton could not say the incantations for the spells being taught in class, and so his progress with practical magic was limited. His mother had informed the Headmaster, Abraham Botros, that Daxton was non-verbal, and a plan had been made for Daxton to focus on the theory of magic whilst the professors would work on making him comfortable enough to talk, with the agreement that Daxton would need to be able to cast magic by time of his end-of-term exams in third year, or he would have to leave Hogwarts. Despite this, he still managed to find himself getting into trouble in some of his lessons, when he would attempt the spells non-verbally (despite knowing it would not work) and would then promptly give up. Soon enough, Daxton gave up on trying the spells in his classes altogether, preferring not to fail in front of everyone else. When he was accused of not trying, usually by professors who had somehow not been informed of his circumstances, Daxton began skipping the majority of his classes which included practical magic, and took to working on spells in his own time, with nobody around. He focused particularly on the non-verbal aspect, trying to find a way to cast the spells without mastering them verbally first, spurred on by the fact that he had had some degree of control before even starting at Hogwarts. Eventually, Daxton realised that the use of official spells and practical magic with a wand was very different, requiring a different type of control and discipline, and while he continued to master spells non-verbally - at one point learning to cast an unofficial 'zapping' spell without ever uttering a word - he also worked on trying to say or whisper the incantations to spells, only when he was alone. Throughout his entire first year, he was unsuccessful, though determined to master magic without the help of anyone else. Nevertheless, he began devoting huge amounts of time on developing spells of his own invention, all of which coming from a drive to make his own day-to-day life easier, including, but not limited to, a spell to lessen sensory input, and a spell to burn or shock anyone who touched him (inspired by the Flagrante Curse). Despite his general preference of remaining 'under the radar', Daxton was not quite able to escape the attention of every professor he came into contact with. Paul Myers, the Herbology professor, was one to those to call Daxton to his office with the intention of wanting to help and find a way to communicate with him - though Daxton himself barely gave him the time of day. Having attended a Muggle Studies class (to discover what it might be like), Daxton left early - and none too subtly - when the class activity was too loud and chaotic for his tastes. This ultimately resulted in being summoned to the office of Professor Moxley, who was curious about Daxton and wanted to find an alternative way that he could continue Muggle Studies. However, Daxton, who had decided it was a waste of valuable time when he had already grown up in the non-magical world, declined. Throughout his first year, Daxton seemed to be unable to keep completely out of trouble, even while showing his potential. In one Defence Against the Dark Arts class, he showed real ingenuity in the face of not being able to use magic when he and fellow first year, Blaise Bellaire, extinguished the lamps during a class activity, throwing everyone into darkness. In a that same lesson, during an activity wherein the goal was to reveal someone under a Disillusionment Charm and take a coloured sash from them, Daxton used clues from the environment to locate Head Boy Zander Adair and trip him up. When Daxton held out his hand to take the sash, Zander, thinking he was being offered help in getting up, made the mistake of grabbing Daxton's hand, at which point Daxton shoved him back to the floor, furious at the unexpected physical contact. Professor Dakest had witnessed the exchange and, finding it unacceptable, kept both Zander and Daxton after class and had them run the obstacle course in the Duelling Arena with their hands tied together with a sash. This did not end particularly well, and any lessons from the activity were lost on Daxton, though he did add Zander Adair to his list of enemies. At one point later in the year, during an Astronomy field trip to the Royal Observatory in Greenwich, Daxton stole a pack of playing cards from the shop. Though not caught at the time, staff members from the Royal Observatory had spotted him on CCTV footage and informed Airey Flamsteed. The professor soon confronted Daxton about the shoplifting before informing his mother, and it was arranged so that Daxton would serve community service at the Observatory over the summer, rather than face any criminal charges. Daxton also joined the Duelling Club in his first year, to learn ways to protect himself despite not yet being able to cast the protective spells. Though he did not participate in the tournament, Daxton would watch the duels between the other students, analysing their techniques and duelling styles, not only to apply to his own learning, but also so that he would know what to expect should he ever face them in a real duel in the future. He also attended the meetings, though often opting out of wearing shoes and trying Professor Dakest's patience, only partly for the sake entertainment. Aside from testing the boundaries with his barefoot agenda, Daxton found he enjoyed the Duelling Club meetings, though he certainly had mixed feelings during the activity in which he was chosen to have spells fired at him and use Dakest as a human shield. To some extent, Daxton did make some personal progress in his first year; though he was loathe to use the word 'friends', he started to spend more time interacting with children his own age, such as Suri Rider and Charlotte Kettleburn, the latter of whom saw him as a friend despite Daxton pushing her into the fountain the summer prior to starting Hogwarts (and whom Daxton tolerated, despite her overly enthusiastic, optimistic, and loud presence). Daxton also developed favourite staff members in Airey Flamsteed and Sabel Dakest, despite (or perhaps because of) their providing boundaries and consequences for his actions. Additionally, Daxton joined the Yearbook, as his professors wanted to focus on something creative, rather than destructive, and as a way of getting him part of something within the school. By the end of the year, Daxton had earned 159 house points for Ravenclaw (despite seeing no value or meaning in the house point system) and lost none. In the school yearbook for that term, he was voted Most Likely to Break Out of Azkaban (Biggest Troublemaker) in the superlatives. Second Year (2088 - 2089) By the time he had returned home for the summer holidays after his first year, Daxton had stopped talking entirely even to his mother, who then became worried that going back and forth to boarding school and having to constantly re-adjust was unsettling him. Throughout the summer, he served his community service at the Royal Observatory, supervised by Airey Flamsteed, though Daxton also found himself getting into more trouble with the police back in his own village after instigating a fight, resulting in an official reprimand. Daxton also met with Suri Rider multiple times over the summer, including one trip to Diagon Alley, during which he stole sweets and ice cream to her, as well as Suri's mother's wedding, which Daxton attended after being invited by Suri, and ended up hating the entire affair - due in part to his hatred of crowds and social settings, as well as his scepticism regarding weddings in general. Daxton's return to Hogwarts was eventful, to say the least. Before even boarding the train, he encountered Genny Tate on the platform, waiting with her intimidating father, Gaellen Tate, whom Daxton had never seen in person before but had, through Genny, attempted to steal from. (Unbeknownst to Daxton, Tate had also personally taught Daxton's biological father when he was at Hogwarts.) Once on the train, Daxton wasted no time in getting up to no good, including but not limited to a confrontation with Cal Desario which ended in violence, and becoming involved in plans with Bentley Moore to start a food fight at the feast, providing his input and encouraging the Gryffindor to target the prefects. However, Daxton actually had no plans to attend the feast, and made sure to avoid the Great Hall that night, ensuring that he avoided the food fight and any repercussions, while other students remained implicated. However, on his way past the Great Hall, he (and Slytherin Prefect, Dot Wojack) encountered the hag Ursula Black, who - though he did not know it at the time - had been hired to teach Divination. The encounter was none too pleasant, leading Daxton to make the executive decision to avoid the hag and Divination classes for the rest of the term in the name of self-preservation - a decision which turned out to be a very wise move. From very early on in the term, it was clear that Daxton's trouble-making streak was still very much pleasant. He earned a detention in the very first Charms lesson of the term after using his non-magical intuition instead of any shellwork, in order to get through the tasks that had been assigned, and effectively cheating his way through the lesson before attempting to walk out early. He served an unsuccessful detention with new Charms professor, Julien Primeaux, who also attempted to offer help to an unreceptive and far too independent Daxton. Still determined to pursue his goal to learn Legilimency and Occlumency, Daxton got to work formulating a number of plans that might help him obtain access to the Restricted Section in the library. One of these plans involved using Genny Tate, now a first year Gryffindor, to search with him, with the idea being that if they were discovered inside or too close to the Restricted Section, he would transfer the blame to her, or use her first year status to claim that she was lost and that he was moving her along. Predictably enough, however, they could not gain access to the Restricted Section, though Daxton managed to get a close look for long enough to see some of the titles being held in the section, and neither he nor Genny was caught. Continuing on a trend from his first year, Daxton proceeded to skip many of his classes, due to his disinterest and general apathy towards the curriculum and his official education. Towards the end of autumn, he missed even more school after his grandfather died and he returned home for two weeks to be with his mother upon her request, despite his general dislike of both of his mother's parents. While he was at home and his mother was working long shifts, instead of taking her advice and making the most of having a safe and secure place to sleep, Daxton frequently ventured out to the nearby village and occasionally to Diagon Alley, where he managed to get by jumping the trains and skipping the fares. During one of these trips to wizarding London, Daxton encountered Sabel Dakest, who had been his Defence Against the Dark Arts professor the year before, only to leave at the end of the term. Dakest, having taken note of the state of Daxton's well-worn clothes and too-small shoes which were falling apart, bought replacement boots and a jacket for him, even after catching Daxton stealing. Despite a huge internal struggle between his disgust at the idea of accepting charity and the stupidity of not taking advantage of Dakest's offer purely because of pride, Daxton accepted. He had, ultimately, warmed to Dakest towards the end of the previous term was unhappy with his absence from Hogwarts, and so convinced himself that he considered the jacket and boots to be compensation, not charity. At Hogwarts, Daxton found himself a new enemy in Professor Roderik Hirsch, Dakest's replacement as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Having automatically disliked any new professors that term, Daxton harboured a special hatred for Hirsch, finding him to be suspicious and untrustworthy, and dubbing him 'The Usurper' due to his taking over Dakest's position. Many of the girls and some of the boys were instantly captivated by Hirsch, which made Daxton still more suspicious and cemented his view that Hirsch was not to be trusted. Nevertheless, he continued to take his classes from time to time, sticking around particularly for the lessons in which no magic was required, such as one particular lesson where the students were tasked with manually taking down the practice dummies - a topic in which Daxton particularly excelled, given his constant anger and propensity for violence. His assault on the practice dummy was, to say the least, mildly alarming. During a visit to Professor Flamsteed's office, Daxton attempted to steal a book from the professor. After the incident at the Royal Observatory the previous term, Flamsteed was well aware of Daxton's kleptomaniac tendencies, but had chosen to leave Daxton alone in the office to see if he would repeat the offence. Likewise, Daxton was aware that Flamsteed was type of person who would notice the slightest thing out of place, and had taken the book anyway, to see what might happen. As a result of the attempted theft, one of Daxton's hands was turned red, and the other into a flesh-coloured nub - all part of Flamsteed's anti-theft precautions placed around the Astronomy tower. Daxton re-entered the office and refused to leave until Flamsteed had removed the spell and returned his hands to their original state. Once this had happened, Flamsteed took the opportunity to confront Daxton whether he was deliberately seeking negative attention from him. // is caught, doesnt care, but is confronted about negative attention seeking, does care // kisses suri // gets suri almost all to himself, people think she's changed because of him // spends more time with char, has important conversations with her, she guesses a secret // fights cal, has the snot beaten out of him by vincent krum in retaliation, doesnt care // kettleburn siblings both help in their own ways // fights cal, cal doesnt fight back, daxton gives up on him as a worthy enemy // brazenly graffitis school property in front of Ichihara, is given a detention regarding morality, fails to progress, instead meets weekly with ichihara until the end of term and asked to write essays on books about morality // skips end of term feast // 52 points total, lost 5 // most likely to skip class and go to the kitchens superlative Third Year (2089 - 2090) spends summer mostly alone/hangs around with muggle kids, meets with hogwarts people twice // daxton's mother tries to talk to him about seeing a healer, daxton freaks out, runs away, brought home by muggle police // once home, things settle, not forced to see a healer // daxton's mother's mother becomes suddenly ill, daxton thinks maybe it was his doing for reasons, is unbothered // returns to school, reconnects with aslan, who has learned sign language to talk to him // chills in prefects compartment // skips feast again // plans to rocknap pebbles // KILLS PAUL'S PLANTS - caught by paul, loses 45 points and earns a month of saturday detentions/the screechsnaps // skipping class with blaise, continuing the theme for forever walking out, e.g. Herbology (caught by airey, loses 15 more points lol) // primeaux continues trying to help, daxton rejects this // The Adonis // Swift Exits - pushing his luck // more kissing (char) // losing points left right and centre for property destruction and skipping class // anonymous benefactor // spends time with aslan // spends time with char // so many gryffindor girls // more kissing (aslan) // daxton's mother frequently unwell, yet also spending a lot of time on her own mother, noticed by daxton over the christmas holidays // daxton more isolated // working on non-verbals // space rock project aka making a duplicate of Pebbles and being mean to it // caught sleeping in the innovation lounge, leading to the questions game with airey // airey reveals HE IS LEAVING // DAXTON SAYS WORDS // daxton is also broken // says Char's name and things when she's there for him // drowns Pebbles 2.0 // aslan altercation // 47 points total, lost 70 // got a superlative for something Fourth Year (2090 - 2091) char meets daxton's mum, daxton's mum & potions & home trouble. effectively homeless/stays with char. general menace. (MORE THINGS SO MANY MORE THINGS but mostly expulsion) 4 points total, lost 25, finishes year at keiran's house, recovering from his episode basically under house arrest and being taught by private tutors (TBA) Durmstrang Fifth Year (September 2091- December 2091) what a disaster, is there for exactly three months, constantly clashing with staff, constantly leaving to do what he likes because they let you leave there, altercations with bastien toussaint, stuff to do with aslan, eventually tied to a tree and left there by bastien, spirals again, has a breakdown, is withdrawn from school and admitted to st mungo's Post-School January 2092 - April 2094 eventually leaves there in (??? mid-february???), tutoring and training at keiran's house, clashing with char as usual, icr i need to go check things. mother dies in september 2092, sparks off another fullblown breakdown, goes off the rails again, back to the people from his muggle village. retrieved by keiran, spends september 2092 - march (or april icr) 2093 in st. mungo's. refuses any and all schooling. eventually released, back to guernsey. resumes tutoring again, doing just enough to keep the attention away from himself while living a very different life out on his own with other associates. continues in this manner until late march 2094, has a big mental and physical health THING, to hospital again, to keiran's again May 2094 - ??? resumes studying this time with more interest, still continues his usual habits but more in control of his own head again. resumes training for legilimency and dark arts. experiments. self teaches. continues to struggle, remains withdrawn, but doing better. for a while. goes back to his old 'terrible individual' tricks. simultaneously struggles with his own loneliness and misery. a lot of aimlessness. finds out in november 2097 that he has a son, angelo milano evans. Accolades, Achievements, and Qualifications Hogwarts Superlatives * Most Likely to Break Out of Azkaban - First Year 41 * Most Likely to Skip Class and Sneak Off to the Kitchen Instead - Second Year 42 * Most Likely to Become BFFs with an Acromantula - Third Year 43 Category:Ravenclaw Category:Class of 2094 Category:Hatstall Category:Half-Blood Category:Soscrofa Category:Second generation Category:Alumni Category:Yearbook Category:Dark Wizards Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Homeschool Alumni